Gallery:Endou Mamoru
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven EndoumAHK.jpg|Endou's mother not allowing him to play soccer when he was young. Title pic of IE 102 HQ.PNG|Endou playing with Fuyuka when he was young. Young Endou Mamoru 1.jpg|Young Endou. Endou's house.png|Endou's house. Endou saving Kidou's mighty shoot.png|Endou trying to stop Kidou's mighty shoot. Endou stop's one of hibiki's shot.png|Endou punches one of Hibiki's shots. Natsumi's_food_wasn't_good_from_the_start.png|Endou didn't like Natsumi's food from the start. Endou_in_Raimon_jacket.png|Endou in the Raimon jacket. Mamoru with Daisuke.png|Mamoru and Daisuke. Endou without headband.png|A fatigued Endou without his trademark headband. Endou_using_Majin_The_Hand_without_touching_his_heart.png|Endou using Majin The Hand without touching his heart. Endou arriving at Raimon HQ.png|Endou's first day of school. Endou_angry_at_Kageyama.png|Endou angry at Kageyama because he may have been involved with Daisuke's apparent death. Endou_training_by_himself.png|Endou whilst training. Endou_depressed_(2).png|Endou depressed because Kazemaru left the team. Endou_with_Tsunami_getting_ready_to_surf.png|Endou and Tsunami about to surf (which was to help Endou learn Seigi no Tekken). Endou_failing_in_surfing.png|Endou failing in surfing... Endou_succeding_in_surfing.png|but soon gets the hang of it! EndouTeikoku-1-.jpg|Endou wearing Teikoku's uniform. Endou_as_libero_season_2.png|Endou as a libero. Endou_and_Gran_IE_62_HQ.PNG|Endou and Gran shaking hands. EndoU.young.jpg|Endou during the third season. Inazuma Japan_Libero_Endou Mamoru.jpg|Endou as a libero for Inazuma Japan. -RyRo- Inazuma_Eleven - 126 -1280x720 x264 AAC-.mkv snapshot 15.26 -2011.05.02 10.54.45-.jpg|Endou during graduation. Endou's weird training.png|Endou's weird way of getting hit by a tyre. Endou and Tsunami eating.png|Endou and Tsunami eating shish kebab's. Endou caught the ball with one hand.png|Endou caught the ball with one hand. Mark getting up.png|Endou getting up so quickly. Endou really depressed.png|Endou really depressed about losing his friends. Endou gets his face hit.png|Endou gets his face hit by Aphrodi. Endou's hand after one shot Episode 25 HD.png|Endou`s gloves burned Endou passing the ball.png|Endou passing the ball up to Gouenji. Endou punching the ball back.png|Endou punching Guel's shot. InazumaJapanTrophy.png|Endou and the rest of Inazuma Japan's picture with the trophy after winning the finals Inazuma Eleven GO Shindou And Endou GO 8 HQ.png|Endou reinstating Shindou as the captain. Natsumi's food is tasty as always.jpg|Endou and Tenma eating Natsumi's food. EndouGO32.PNG|Endou at God Eden. EndouGO.jpg|Endou happy! Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Endou Meeting Protocol Omega CS 2 HQ.PNG|Protocol Omega confronting Endou and Aki. Endou CS 3 HQ.PNG|Endou disapproving of what Alpha says. God Hand V Blocking Beta Sphere Device Seal Mode CS 6 HQ.PNG|Endou protecting Fei. Endou Disappearing CS 6 HQ.PNG|Endou disappearing into the Sphere Device. Purple Chrono Stone CS 17 HQ.png|Endou as a Chrono Stone. Endou Dead CS 7 HQ.PNG|Endou's death annoucement. Welcome back Kantoku! CS 47 HQ.PNG|Endou's back! Endou along with Gouenji and Kidou.png|Endou along with Gouenji and Kidou. Endou telling Chrono Storm to use Grand Luster.png|Endou telling Chrono Storm that it is time to connect their current movement to Grand Luster. Endou.. saying his goodbyes.png|Endou saying his last goodbye to Daisuke. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Endou in Galaxy 4 HQ.png|Endou shown when Tenma was talking about him. Endou_Galaxy_Return_EP18.jpg|Endou returning and about to introduce someone... Movies Inazuma Eleven The Movie Endou_applying_for_the_soccer_club.png|Endou applying for the soccer club! 830px-Kanonmamoru.png|Endou and Kanon. Endou_being_fearless!.png|Endou being fearless, and going to stop Death Break! 830px-Mamorukanon.png|Endou and Kanon after the match. Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie Endou's comeback in GO Movie HQ.png|Endou's comeback. Endou encouraging pose GO Movie HQ.png|Endou encouraging everyone to train harder. Endou GK gloves Epic HQ GOMOVIE.png|Endou wearing the goalkeeper gloves. Endou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Endou turning into his young form. EndouYoungUnknownHissatsuGOmovie.PNG|Endou using God Hand V against Zero. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Endou_ILJ_uniform_InaDan_HQ.png|Endou in Inazuma Legend Japan's uniform. Endou_leaving_goalpost_InaDan_HQ.png|Endou leaving the goalpost. Endou_knocked_out_InaDan_HQ.png|Endou knocked down by Asta's shoot. Endou's_yellow_aura_before_summoning_Majin_Great.png|Endou's aura before summoning Majin Great. Kidou,_Endou_and_Gouenji.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou! Endou saying Goodbye.png|Endou saying goodbye to Tenma and the others as he disappeared. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven 1 Endou_artwork.png|Endou's artwork. Endou's_appearance_in_the_first_game.png|"We're not finished... yet!!" Endou_attempting_to_save_Death_Zone.png|Endou attempting to stop Death Zone. Inazuma Eleven 3 Endou_IE3_artwork.png|Endou's artwork in the Inazuma Japan uniform. Yuuto, Mamoru and Shuya.PNG|Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya TCG IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-001A.png|IGS-05-001A IG-09 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 3dan Neppuu IG-09-005.PNG|IG-09-005 IG-09-006.PNG|IG-09-006 Card Game mo 5shuunen dayo! Zenin Shuugou IGS-10-015.jpg|IGS-10-015 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-005.PNG|IG-13-005 IG-13-069.PNG|IG-13-069 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-001.PNG|IG-17-001 Promo Card (A) IG-A3-006.jpg|IG-A3-006 IG-A4-004.jpg|IG-A4-004 Promo Card (P) IG-P3-013.jpg|IG-P3-013 IG-P4-013.jpg|IG-P4-013 Misc. EndouGOTCG.png|IGS-03-012 Endou/Earth.jpg|Endou in TCG Endou as a Libero.jpg|Endou as a libero in Inazuma Japan. Endoutcg.png Endochronostonetcg.jpg Endou Mamoru.jpg 12-004A TCG.jpg|12-004A 12-005.jpg|12-005A f2001.jpg|f2001 11-004A.jpg|11-0004A 11-004B.jpg|11-004B 11-011A.jpg|11-011A 11-011B.jpg|11-011B